bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Jerusalem Duality
"The Jerusalem Duality" is the twelfth episode of the first season of the The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on April 14, 2008. Summary Dennis Kim, a child genius, is looking around the university and seems to have outstripped Sheldon in every way. Sheldon decides to give up his own work and focus on other tasks. It annoys the guys so much that they try to distract Dennis in order to get Sheldon back to normal. Extended Plot The episode opens with Sheldon trying to explain the problems of to Leonard. They are approached by Eric Gablehauser, who introduces them to Dennis Kim, Gablehauser then explains that Dennis is a and they want him to finish his doctorate at their Cal Tech. Dennis is extremely obnoxious and mocks Sheldon's research. Sheldon is enraged by this. To keep Dennis happy, the two of them take him on a tour around the university, but as soon as they approach Sheldon's office he retreats to the comfort of his office and abruptly ends his tour. Despite this, Dennis enters his office and starts correcting his work. Soon, Dennis leaves and Leonard continued to give him a tour. Sheldon is very depressed because Dennis is only 15 years old yet he is smarter than Sheldon. Since Sheldon feels his work as a is useless with the presence of Dennis, he decides to explore the work of his friends in hopes of a kind of collaboration, which is poorly received by everyone. Leonard, Howard, and Raj can't take anymore of Sheldon's attempt at "collaboration" so they gang together and come up with an idea of introducing Dennis to a hot girl to derail his focus. Sheldon is now focusing on creating a of in when Gablehauser comes in to announce that they are going to throw a welcoming party for Dennis. At the welcoming party, the gang was successful in bringing a lot of hot young girls to the party. But they soon discover a problem; the child prodigy Dennis, like most extremely intelligent people, is socially awkward. As they try to think of a solution and battle repressed memories, they discover that Dennis has already scored with a girl named Emma. All the balance in Sheldon's "world" is restored once more. In the final scene, the gang spotted Dennis in the park with Emma, the gang sympathizes him as they have ruined his chances to achieve great things, but Sheldon says "Screw him. He was weak". Quotes Sheldon: 15 years old—Dennis Kim is 15 years old, and he's already correcting my work. Today I went from being to—you know—that other guy. Howard: . Sheldon: Oh, God, now even you're smarter than me. ---- Sheldon: Engineering—where the semi-skilled laborers execute the vision of those who think and dream. Hello Oompa-Loompas of science. ---- Sheldon: Something remarkable. Since my prospects for the Nobel Prize in physics have disappeared, thank you very much, I’ve decided to refocus my efforts and use my people skills to win the Nobel Peace Prize. Look, I’m going to solve the Middle-East Crisis by building an exact replica of Jerusalem in the middle of the Mexican desert. Gablehouser: To what end? Sheldon: You know, it’s like the baseball movie, build it and they will come. ---- Penny (opening door): Oh, hey guys, what’s up? Howard: We need a hot fifteen year-old Asian girl with a thing for smart guys. Penny: What? Leonard: Howard, that’s racist, any fifteen year-old girl will do the trick. (Penny slams door.) Raj: It’s possible she may have misunderstood us. Critics "I hope the producers can see the value of telling real stories and giving their characters developed personalities. Otherwise it is going to be a frustrating few years for viewers who crave something more. The show is good enough to survive and entertain but it could be even better. This is a typical effort, I hope one day it will be atypical."[The TV Critic's Review The TV Critic's Review Notes * Title Reference: Sheldon tries to build an exact replica of in the middle of the desert after his work in seems useless. Sheldon wants to bring peace to the using this concept. * Chuck Lorre's vanity cardhttp://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=202 * This episode was watched by 7.69 million people with a rating of 2.8 (adults 18-49). * Episode transcript http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/Transcripts/The_Jerusalem_Duality Trivia * Eric Gablehauser: "And he’s (Dennis Kim) only fifteen years old." Sheldon: "Not bad, I myself started graduate school at fourteen." Dennis: "Well, I lost a year while my family was tunneling out of ." Leonard: "Advantage Kim." Leonard's response does not make sense, as Dennis Kim would have been 14 like Sheldon if he hadn't lost a year. Moreover, since Kim did lose a year, the advantage goes to Sheldon. * Dr. Gablehauser refers to Dennis Kim as a doctoral candidate to indicate that he is a potential Ph.D. student of the Caltech Physics Department. However, the term aforementioned applies only to admitted doctoral students who have completed all of the formal coursework and comprehensive examinations required of the degree, but have yet to complete the doctoral dissertation. Hence, Dennis is merely a prospective doctoral student, as opposed to a doctoral candidate. * When Dennis Kim enters Sheldon's office, his whiteboard features a massless two-loop self-energy diagram and the evaluation of the associated multiloop Feynman integral. Multiloop Feynman integrals appear when quantum-field amplitudes are constructed within perturbation theory. They are integrals over so-called loop momenta. Feynman integrals are usually complicated objects even in a one-loop approximation, so that the number of loops equal to two is already considered big. Feynman invented their graph-theoretic interpretation. (Refer to Graph Theory and Feynman Integrals by Noboru Nakanishi.) *﻿This is the first time we see the Caltech cafeteria. * This is the first time we see Sheldon's office. * Sheldon says, "If you’re concerned about sharing credit with me, your name can go first." In "The Cooper-Hofstadter Polarization", Sheldon was not so content with Leonard going first: "I let you think we went alphabetically to spare you the humiliation of dealing with the fact that it was my idea. Not to put too fine a point on it, but I was throwing you a bone. You're welcome." In "The Cooper-Nowitzki Theorem", he absolutely refuses to share credit. Gallery Bbt112.jpg|Picture a recreation of the city of Jerusalem in the Mexican desert. Vlcsnap-2011-11-20-14h00m08s124.png|Dennis Kim, new smart boy on campus. Jer7.jpg|Hanging out with his girlfriend. Jer6.jpg|At Dennis Kim's reception. Jer4.jpg|Sheldon showing Dennis Kim around. Jer3.jpg|A new young genius in town! Jer2.jpg|Sheldon is not happy. Jer1.png|The guys at the reception welcoming Dennis Kim. Jedu3.jpg|Dennis Kim inspecting Sheldon's work. Jedu2.jpg|Penny eating take-out Jedu1.jpg|Dr. Gablehauser introduces boy-genius Dennis Kim. The-Big-Bang-Theory-The-Jerusalem-Duality-1-12-the-big-bang-theory-10406619-720-480.jpg|Sheldon talking to Professor Goldfarb. The-Big-Bang-Theory-The-Jerusalem-Duality-1-12-the-big-bang-theory-10407249-720-480.jpg|The guys launching rockets in the park. Ark12.jpg|Sheldon discussing his post-Kim Nobel hunt. References Category:Season 1